Failed It
by GamerLUPO
Summary: During the events of "Magic duel", a spell goes wrong. Now the friends must find a way to correct it!
1. Mild Discomfort Required

The young scholar cracked her knuckles and grinned, casting her eyes in Applejacks direction.

"Ooh, one more! I can turn a woman into a man!"

This was it! The nail in the coffin for this silly little duel. Soon, everything will be back to normal and everyone will be fine again! So far everyone has been doing their part so splendidly, and the faux spells were working! Trixie was hooked! Now to get her to get the amulet off...

The farmer flinched on the spot as Twilight eyed her. It was all a ruse of course, but some part of the farmer couldn't help but to feel a tad worried that something could happen. She trusted Twilight's plan and knew her friends were all working hard to get everything back to normal, even her family had a hand in this! From the corner of her eye Applejack could see a very uncomfortable Big Mac waiting behind the fountain, blushing like crazy and ready to jump out there. Hopefully the wig wouldn't give out while he moved this time.

Twilight raised her hands above her head and summoned a magenta-hued energy into her fingertips, as well as around the green gem at her neck to produce the effect of making it seem like she was drawing her magic from it instead of herself!

With a look of determination, Twilight hurled her magic at a nervous Applejack. She blinked in surprise as she felt a small pressure exert itself through her arms and shoulders, feeling it come from her chest as she summoned more magic. The ray of magic hit the tanned blonde, making her yelp out in surprise as an electric sensation coursed through her body. It felt as if Rainbow Dash had struck her with a lightning bolt. Again. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she knew that wasn't supposed to feel like that, remembering in Twilight's message that the magic she was going to use were "blanks", as she put it.

The huge puff of magical smoke rose with a POOF! and shrouded the farmer, keeping her entirely out of view. Big Mac tried to move under the swirling smoke, holding the wig atop his head, until a hand came from under the cloud telling him to stay put. That brief moment of confusion made everyone pull him back, for fear of being caught.

"What in tarnation is that girl thinkin'?!", Granny Smith grumbled worriedly.

Big Mac shrugged his shoulders in confusion, just as worried as everyone else.

The others watched as the cloud dispersed slowly, revealing not a young woman but a young **man**! Long blonde hair was bound at his back with that very same Stetson on his head, however his clothes were in shambles! The white tank that was worn before burst to shreds as his chest widened to a more barrel-chested status. The jeans tore in several places as the lower torso and legs branched out more widely with thicker, more pronounced muscle mass. Both Granny Smith and Rarity covered Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes as they stared in astonishment, much to the little girl's annoyance as they tried to remove the hands over their eyes. Rainbow Dash's doppelganger eeped out and covered her eyes as they remained in the air, while an amused Rainbow tried to keep in her laughter.

In an attempt at modesty, Applejack quickly brought his arms up to hug himself and try to cover as much of himself as he could! The jeans would've fallen off if he didn't have a bigger body build, making the material unbearably tight in some areas. The button-fly opening flew right off as the zipper was forced down. Wide and frightened green eyes looked from their body to Twilight and Trixie.

Fighting the confusion, a blushing Applejack smiled sheepishly and muttered a low "Eyup!".

Twilight smiled confidently at seeing Trixie's disbelieving, slack-jawed stare. Something caught her attention just beyond where Applejack stood, and Twilight could see a confused Big Mac and Granny looking at her beyond the fountain. She squinted slightly and noticed something was off. That would have to wait though, right now she had to keep Trixie's attention on her and get her to unlatch the amulet. She shook away the concerned looks of her friends and resumed her air of superiority.

* * *

"Oh, my! There has been a mistake I fear, for this is not the right sphere!"

"What do you mean? Zecora, I thought this was a mere doorstop.", Twilight said as she held up the remains of the fake amulet in her hands.

"What I gave you to use was not a dud in the slight. For the gem we have used was a dormant **Andradite**!"

"Dormant?"

"Certain gemstones can hold certain strengths, while others hold little to no lengths. Many a spark of your magic, must've been what did the trick!"

"Trick? Another one? I thought we were only doing the _ONE_ to get the amulet off that meanie Trixie!", Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"No, Pinkie. I think what Zecora means is, It must've been my magic coursing through the gem several times that made its dormant powers come to life and in turn...doing...this."

They all moved their eyes to a very disgruntled Applejack as he sat on a stool, tightly wrapped in a sheet supplied by Rarity while Granny and Big Mac went to get a change of clothes for her. Him?

"Ah get that this was an accident, but would y'all mind NOT starin', please?!"

At that everyone in the room looked away immediately. Though some eyes did try to sneak little peaks when Applejack had his eyes turned away.

"Please tell me you can undo this, Zecora!"

"I will do what I can, this I can promise you. Return home for now, and do what you normally do. This will require time for sure, if we ever intend to find a cure!"

With that, everyone left Zecora's home and made their way back to Ponyville.

 **-End**

 **Author's Note:**

This was a random idea that popped into my head a few days ago as I re-watched the series. Not sure how to progress with this, but I'll try to think of somethin'. For now, here's a taste. Just click on the link provided in the story to check out how my rule 63 AJ came out. :3


	2. Dealing

"Ah appreciate everyone's support with all this. Ah honestly wouldn't know how to deal with all this on my own."

A now fully clothed Applejack stepped out from his room, clad in a borrowed pair of overalls, a red flannel button-up shirt (left open) and a white tank from Big Mac, seeing how his current size, though still larger then a normal girls' attire, was too tight to wear. He was adjusting the buttons on his shirt as he stepped out with his friends.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Applejack! I didn't realize-"

"Now don't you go blamin' yerself, Twilight! You didn't know about the andradite, neither did Zecora for that matter. So it was no one's fault."

Applejack stepped up to Twilight and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling at his friend. Twilight looked up with a relieved smile on her face and nodded up at Applejack.

"Alright! Seriously! Is it me, or does anybody else feel an extreme weirdness about all this?!"

"Now Rainbow, I'm sure it must be very stressful for Applejack too.", a compassionate Fluttershy calmly chimed.

"Fluttershy is right, you guys. Until we can reverse the effects of this spell, let's try and help her out as best as we can!"

"Him, dear.", Rarity corrected.

"Oop! Sorry."

"No worries, girls. This'll be a bit...weird to work with, but we can do this! And Ah'm confident that Twilight and Zecora can fix this. It'll just take time, that's all."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, AJ. I mean, it's like the poison joke all over again! Only instead of Flutterguy-"

At hearing the familiar name, Fluttershy squee's in slightly bashful manner.

"-now we have a Jack of an Applejack to deal with!"

Applejack adjusted his Stetson in a nervous gesture, clearing his throat in an attempt to calm himself. He didn't know why, but he got this feeling that many troubles were just waiting 'round the corner. A tug at his rolled up sleeve made him snap out of his reverie.

Applejack turned his head to find an overly inquisitive (not to mention, overly enthusiastic) Rarity stretching her compact measuring tape along his arm, humming in unspoken affirmations as she took down the measurements.

"Uh, can Ah help you, sugarcube?"

"Terribly sorry, darling! But I simply can't let you walk around in your brother's attire! No! This calls for more...unique!"

Rainbow Dash scoffs loudly at hearing that. Pinkie bounces between Rarity, who was still holding onto Applejack's arm, and Applejack.

"Is that why you've been staring at AJ the way Rainbow stares at a full mug of cider?"

Rarity flinches back, as if burned by Pinkie's words.

"I...That's...N-Not in the slightest, Pinkie Pie! I'm merely concerned for our friend Applejack is all!"

Fluttershy quietly came up to the friends.

"Um, Rarity?"

The seamstress looks towards the docile soul behind her to see the pink haired girl point to somewhere beyond her sight. She turns toward where Fluttershy was indicating, and her eyes widened at what she saw. When she had flinched earlier, Rarity had coiled her arms around Applejack's arm as if she were hiding behind it, while a bemused Applejack looked at his fashion-forward friend, eye brow arched in the silent question "What the hay are you doin'?"

The pale skinned fashionista cleared her throat and calmly released Applejack's arm, smoothing out the wrinkles left on his sleeve while maintaining a lady-like poise and sophisticated air. Not in the cold manner in which the farmer was used to getting, but more along the lines of trying to maintain whatever dignity she could salvage from this.

"My apologies, Applejack darling. I...acted a bit forwardly."

Applejack cleared his throat a little uneasily as he scratched the back of his head, casting his eyes everywhere else except at anyone else's eyes while shuffling his bare feet against the floor boards.

"S'alright, Rares. No uh, No harm done."

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight watched the spectacle in silence. Pinkie then leaned in towards the others, whispering a lilting _**"Awkward~"**_ and making everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

A **ringtone** chirped noisily then, making everyone present jump up in alarm. Twilight reached into her pocket and saw that it was Zecora calling her.

"Ooh! I gotta take this! Hopefully, we can get this whole thing settled soon."

And with that Twilight left the room, taking the call as she walked away. Everyone looked to each other, with no clue of what to do.


	3. Unintended Results

Applejack gave the ropes another hard pull as he secured the last of the shipment to his wagon. He wiped the sweat off his brow and nodded, pleased with his work.

"Alright! Now to get to business! Um, y'all didn't have to come out here with me, y'know."

He turned to see his friends standing by, ready to board the gallopy and accompany him the his deliveries.

"What're you talkin' about? Of course we have to!"

"Rainbow!", Fluttershy chastised her fellow Pegasus.

"Ahem! What Rainbow Dash means is, in you're current state it'd be neglectful of us as friends to allow you to be by yourself!"

"Ah was doin' just fine before all this. It ain't like Ah'm a young'un, y'know!"

"What the girls mean is, since you went and got turned into a hunky hunk we have to be stuck to you like glue! That way, we can rescue you if something happens! *squee*"

Applejack looked from a smiling Pinkie to everyone else.

"This true?"

Heads hanging, the girls nodded without making eye contact. Applejack rubbed the bridge of his nose and breathed out through his nose. Twilight had stayed behind in Ponyville so that her and Zecora could work on the cure while Applejack got his deliveries underway. Trouble was, his deliveries had to be done in Manehatten! An awkward train ride later, here they were.

 _'Can't get mad at 'em, girl. Er...boy? They're just lookin' out for you. They're you're friends!'_

"Alright, but try not to distract me please. Ah have to deliver these barrels to several stores and a couple of restaurants. Once we're done though, lunch'll be my treat! Sound good?"

Everyone nodded happily at the offer. And with that, everyone piled into the jalopy and Applejack lead them to their first destination.

Applejack reached into his front shirt pocket and pulled out a map of Manehatten, trying to pinpoint where they were. From the backseat, Rarity tugged politely at his shirt and asked where it was they were supposed to head to first.

"You hang a right at this next turn, go down three blocks then turn left, dear."

Applejack looked between Rarity and the map in his hand, shrugged and put the map away. He then did as he always did and drawled out an appreciative "Thanks, sugarcube!", completing the gesture by tipping his hat towards his friend and turning his eyes back to the road. The girls shuddered as they saw the fashionista swoon and giggle giddily at the farmer.

"Yo! Quit your droolin'! It's weird enough as it is!", an agitated Rainbow Dash grumbled.

Rarity shook her head, making her hair sway with the movements, and turned around in her seat.

"O-Oh, my! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

The pale skinned fashionista fanned herself as she tried to compose herself. Here it was that they were accompanying their friend Applejack during a very trying time, and here was Rarity acting like a hormonal high school girl. No! She was determined to help her friend through this and help she shall!

...

...

...

...

Ohh, but that five'o'clock shadow! It was faint due to the blonde hair color, but her keen eyes could make out how it lined Applejack's chin and cheekbones nicely. And that thousand watt smile! It was the farmer's usual smile, it was clear in the way her-his eyes always seemed to gleam with a genuine rustic charm that all but screamed "Howdy!", however, it was much more alluring then any wry grin she had received from most young men vying for her attention.

"We're losin' her! Pinkie Pie! Now!"

With a stern hand salute, the pink haired party planner rummaged through her back pack and brought out her lovable toothless pet, Gummy! Giving Gummy a quick hug, Pinkie put his snout in front of a mesmerized Rarity and muttered a tiny "Sorry!" before giving Gummy a firm squeeze to his tummy. Gummy opened his long mouth and let out a loud "BURP!" right in Rarity's face, making her cough and gag from the crude stench! Pinkie made sure to feed Gummy some black licorice and boiled eggs before their trip to make the trick more effective.

Fluttershy then handed Rarity a bottle of water to fight off the rising need to hurl. Catching the noise going on behind him Applejack called out "Everything alright back there?"

"Yes! Yes, we're fine here, Applejack!", said Fluttershy.

"Yup-Yup! Totally nothing going on back here! Not a thingy-dingy!"

"Mm, if you say so."

He then returned his eyes to the road.

"Ulggh! What in Equestria was THAT?!", a now recovered Rarity rasped out as Fluttershy patted her back.

"I figured something like this would happen, either to one of us or someone else. So me and Pinkie Pie came up with a way to snap 'em out of it!"

Rainbow Dash pointed to a cheery Pinkie Pie as Gummy rested atop her hair, dozing. An oblivious Applejack stopped the jalopy as they came to their first stop.

* * *

A subdued Twilight slumped forward on the wooden table belonging to Zecora, not touching her cup of now luke warm tea. Zecora sat across from her, closing the book she had been skimming through and sighing out loud. A hollow silence hung in the air as the two sat their in thought.

"So there's a time limit?"

The wizened shaman nodded her head dismally.

"This andradite is a tricky breed, once used on those overtaken by greed. We have but a fort night, to set everything wrong right!"

Twilight groaned at Zecora's words and let her head fall against the surface of the table, letting out a muffled "ow" from doing so.


	4. How The Hay?

The deliveries, oddly enough, went smoother then anticipated! Sure, it was just six barrels of cider and a few Manehattenite's swooning over the new cowboy to deal with (taken care of by Pinkie Pie and Gummy) but otherwise, it went down without a hitch. And sure enough, Applejack remained true to his word, treating everyone to a huge lunch at a sit-in diner, complete with cherry pie for dessert !

Once everyone was fed Applejack rose from their table and paid for the meal. Just as everyone was heading towards the door, the farmer felt a familiar feeling rise in his middle.

 _'Shouldn't have drank all that cherry iced tea!'_

"Y'all go on ahead! Ah gotta make a pit-stop 'fore we head out."

With a quick tilt of his hat, Applejack turned on his heel and made a bee-line for the restrooms while everyone else waited by the door.

In his rush to relieve himself, Applejack was oblivious to the waitress, tray in hand and carrying three bowls of piping hot chowder, coming out from behind the counter to bring the food to a waiting table. The two collided into each others sides, and the woman holding the tray lost her hold on it, dropping the contents onto the farmer with a startled cry. Applejack screamed out as the hot chowder splashed all over his front, soaking through his flannel shirt and tank and scorching his chest.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!", the poor man cried out as he flapped his shirts away from his chest.

The tray and all three bowls crashed onto the floor loudly as the young waitress apologized profusely. The noise had startled the friends into checking out the commotion, seeing a pained Applejack tearing off his flannel shirt and holding his white tank away from his front, with a young, blonde waitress fretting and nervously fluttering her wings, trying to cool the chowder left on his chest.

"What is goin' on out here?!", a feminine southern drawl shouted out from beyond the double doors of the kitchen.

The double doors burst open to reveal a woman holding a clipboard in one hand while the other held the door open. She had her curly deep red hair done up in a fancy, messy updo while sporting a black and white bodice with pin-stripe skirt and black heels on her feet. The woman wore make-up, making her appear as sophisticated as Rarity, with a small mole on her lower left cheek, near her mouth. Applejack hung his mouth open as realization struck him.

"Miss cherry? Cherry Jubilee?!"

The friends immediately saw that Cherry Jubilee, apparently the manager of this establishment, was looking to be in a foul mood, covered in flour and batter, yet still maintaining a lady-like composure. To this, Rarity silently gave the woman a nod of respect.

The young waitress grabbed at a nearby napkin dispenser and started to frantically wipe at Applejack's chest, making him cry out from where the chowder had burned his skin.

"Sorry, Miss Jubilee! It was an accident!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cherry Jubilee sauntered over to the spectacle, her colored eyes looking tired but focused.

"Heavens! Girl, this is the third time today that somethin' like this has happened! What am I gonna do with you?"

Applejack saw the waitress shrink at the reprimand, cleared his throat and got the attention of Miss Jubilee.

"She's right, Miss Cherry. Ah wasn't looking where Ah was going and bumped into her. The fault is mine and Ah take full responsibility!"

Cherry turned her head and gave the young man a good, long look. It was scrutinizing at first, then she stared into his deep green eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. the tired look drained from her features as her brow perked up in renewed interest.

"Well, well now~ Is what this young man sayin' true dear?"

The young waitress nodded sheepishly, wringing the chowder from the napkin into one of the bowls on the floor. Cherry Tsk'd and nodded.

"Alright then, get a fresh round of bowls for your table and clean this mess please, sugah."

"Y-Yes, miss Jubilee!"

"And you, young man!"

Applejack, still with his arms up and keeping his tank away from his chest, looked sheepishly at the woman.

"Come on over to the back and we'll get you cleaned up."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Cherry turned away from him as she lead the farmer into the entry way she had just come out of, with a wincing Applejack following close behind. He failed to see the coy smirk on the mature woman's face, but his friends saw it plain as day.

They all let out a collective gasp as the two disappeared from their sight and into the double doors.

"We have to get Applejack outta there pronto!", exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Rarity let out a huff in disgust.

"Did you see that?! That old harpy of a cougar moves fast! We have to do something!"

Fluttershy fidgeted with a lock of her hair as she bit her lower lip anxiously.

"O-Oh, dear!"

"Oh, no!"

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity turned their heads to see a teary-eyed Pinkie Pie holding a lifeless looking Gummy. The poor little guy looked deflated. Literally!

"My poor Gummy's out of gas!"

With a gentle press on his tummy, the little gator wheezed out through dry gums, silently pleading for rest. Giving her pet a small peck on his forehead, Pinkie Pie placed a tired Gummy into her bag.

"Um...'scuse me."

The girls turned their attention to the waitress, who now had a new tray of steaming chowder.

"Those doors don't lock y'know. Her office is to the right as you enter, last door to the left."

Rainbow Dash leads them onward, and they make their way to the back. A timid Fluttershy backpedals back to the waitress and mutters a shy "um, Thank you" before rejoining her friends. The waitress shrugs and proceeds to her table.

* * *

"Ah really appreciate the help, Miss Jubilee.", said Applejack as he sat at her desk. By now, the chowder left on his shirt was cold and beginning to stick to his skin.

"Please, just Cherry'll do, sugah."

"Huh. Alright. Thank ya kindly, Cherry. Oh, and Ah'll be payin' for that chowder as well."

Cherry closed the door behind her and locking the door. Applejack wasn't paying attention to what Cherry Jubilee was doing, missing the subtle click of the lock. she sauntered away from the door and sat at her leather chair across from Applejack's seat.

"Oh, I know you will, sugah~. Hm, you look awfully familiar."

At hearing that, Applejack froze. His eyes darted around, trying to find a way out of this!

"Yeah. Ah uh, get that alot."

"Are you by any chance related to the Oranges? Or the Apple family?"

Applejack kept his eyes anywhere but on Cherry Jubilee, the need to lie rising in his gut and yet his tells were showing.

"A-Ah'm apart of the Apples, ma'am."

"I knew it! That ol' genuinely rustic charm is just oozin' from you, sug! What's your name, hun?"

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Uh..."

"Hmm?"

"Ah'm...Ah'm Apple...chip!"

"Applechip?"

"Er, yes'm."

His nose twitched slightly as he pursed his lips, eyes still glancing about nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Applechip sugah~!"

"Uh, likewise, ma'am."

"Now...what to do about your attire...", Cherry mused under her breath.

The boy was tall, broad in the shoulders and strong looking. She held her lower lip between her teeth as images flashed in her head, as an oblivious Applejack fidgeted in his seat.

 _'This is gettin' awkward...'_

"Um...not ot be imposin' or nothin', Miss cherry, but Ah got my friends waitin' for me out there. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Ah, yes. Well...why don't you just sit a spell...and let yer dear l'il Cherry take care of ya~!"

After she purred out those words, Cherry Jubilee rose onto the top of her desk with a predatory grin. She batted her eyes as as her ruby red lips smiled a coy grin, inching closer and closer on all fours atop her desk and knocking everything down with a noisy clatter.

 _'Aw, horse feathers!'_

As things began to escalate, the door was kicked in and slammed against the wall with a loud clatter. The foot that had kicked the door in belonged to Rainbow Dash, making way for everyone to rush in.

"Alright! Hands off our frie-"

Rainbow stopped mid-sentence as she took in the scene before them. A blushing Applejack held Cherry Jubilee back by her wrists as the mature woman straddled him, showing off her knee highs and red lace garter as her heels lay abandoned on the floor. The two looked back at everyone, who were staring at the spectacle as if Discord himself had orchestrated it. Applejack looked to his friends with pleading eyes, as well as with beet red cheeks.

"H-Help me!"

"What are all y'all doin' in my office?!"

"What're WE doing?!", Rainbow retorted.

"WE are trying save our friends' chastity, you overbearing harpy!", a fuming Rarity huffed out.

"Ain't y'all a little too short fer this ride~?"

"Please STOP with the innuendos!", a near sobbing Applejack cried out.

In an act of desperation, the young farmer shoved Cherry Jubilee onto her desk and made a run for it out the door. His friends filed out after him to ensure his escape, with a lingering Rarity still at the open doorway. When Cherry sat up on her desk, no longer dizzy from the sudden force from Applejack, the fashionista glared daggers at the woman and motioned with her fingers, "I'm watching you", and ran down the hall to rejoin her friends.

A subdued Cherry Jubilee slumped her shoulders as she remained idly atop her desk, papers strewn all over the floor while the stapler and pen rack lay on their sides from being tipped over. She pouted for a few moments before recomposing herself, setting her bodice right while fixing her slightly disheveled hair.

"Dagnabbit! So close this time. Oh, well. 'Applechip', eh? I wonder if he's another one of Applejack's kin. Nearly looked alot like her, that's for sure."

With an airy sigh, she hopped of her desk, straightened out her skirt and placed her heels back onto her feet as if nothing irregular happened, grabbed her clipboard and sauntered out of the office with a little spring in her step.

* * *

Once they were clear of the diner, Applejack and everyone boarded the nearest train going back to Ponyville. Once inside the cabin,

Applejack changed into a simple solid black tee shirt.

"Ah wanna thank y'all fer savin' my hide back there!"

"That was insane! Imagine if she knew it was you?!"

Rainbow shuddered just trying to imagine the repercussions.

"Ah tell ya, Dash, Ah can't wait till this whole mess is fixed. Ah don't get why everyone's being so dagnabbed weird around me!"

Just as he was going to take a seat beside Fluttershy, Applejack felt that same familiar tug in the groin from earlier. With a groan, he excused himself and went into the men's room. As the others got settled into their seats, a loud cry made them all jolt upright.

"HOW IN THE HAY DO YA WORK THIS THING?!"

 **Author's Note:**

I honestly can't remember what made me think this up, but well, here's number 4! Anything to say, please do! ^^


End file.
